Was It the Wrong Idea?
by JuseaPeterson
Summary: A Xander and Clare Christmas one shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

_Author's Note: My first time writing a story involving these two, I really love them and I hope I get them right Merry Christmas, or Happy Hanukah or whatever it is that you celebrate at this time of year. I got help with the ideas from Meloda26 and my sister and nephew._

**Was It The Wrong Idea?**

Clare was standing by the Xenotome flipping through the pages when someone entered the room. Looking up she smiled seeing Xander. "Hey Clare."

"Xander, what a pleasant surprise."

"What are you doing here?"

"Well, I was just talking with Nick and he mentioned something to me."

Raising an eyebrow she waited for Xander to finish whatever it was that he was trying to say. Finally after a few minutes she sighed and asked, "What is it?"

"He said that you weren't coming to the Christmas party." Xander leaned against the wall behind her, "So why aren't you?"

Shrugging she closed the book, "I don't know. I'm just not."

"Well then come, please?"

"I don't know."

"Come on. I know you want to. Besides, if it helps you can go with me."

Clare looked down before back up to answer, "Sure."

"Great. I knew you couldn't say no. I'll get you from here at 7:30?"

Nodding Clare waved as she watched Xander leave Rootcore apologizing that he couldn't stay and had to take care of party supplies. Xander had asked her on a date! Clare had had a crush on Xander for a while but didn't think that anything would become of it, but apparently he felt the same way. Now she had to find something to wear and get her hair down; she would need help.

In half an hour she had her help. Leelee was looking at the different choices of clothes that Clare had. I'm glad you're going to come, it'll be fun."

"That's easy for you to say, you have someone."

Leelee smiled as she thought about her boyfriend, "Well maybe you'll meet someone."

"Maybe."

"Here wear this." Leelee held up a red dress with green trim on it. "It's Christmasy."

"That's not mine."

"I know, I brought some of my clothes, you can fit in them. And I don't mind. So go put it on."

Clare went and changed. "How do I look?"

"You're sure to steal someone's heart. Come here let me do your hair." As Leelee was fixing Clare's hair, she asked, "So, do you already like someone?"

Clare thought about telling her for a minute but then changed her mind. "Why do you think that?"

"Because when you had me come over you said it was an emergency." Leelee stepped back, "And it has to do with the party tonight."

"I was asked, so…"

"Wait a minute, you like Xander, don't you?"

Clare felt her face heat up, "What? No I don't."

"Yes you do. You're blushing!"

"Fine, but don't say anything, alright."

"Don't worry I won't."

The girls talked for a bit later until Leelee left to get ready for the party. Finally around 7:15 Clare sat waiting when she heard the door open, standing she smiled when Xander entered the room.

"Clare, you look beautiful."

Blushing a little Clare smiled, "Thank you. You look good too."

"Of course." He winked at her. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Come on."

The two left Rootcore and went through the tree system until they were in front of the Rockporium. Clare followed Xander inside the lit up store. There were a lot of people inside. Vida was mixing the Christmas music and adding her own mix into it. Chip was up there whispering something in her ear causing her to smirk and hit him lightly in the stomach. Looking around she saw Toby and Nikki dancing off in a corner.

"You came!" Clare turned and saw Nick with Madison.

"Yeah." She shrugged.

Smiling Nick hugged her, "I'm glad. What changed your mind?"

Clare looked away and at that point Madison whispered in his ear. "Okay, I guess we're going to dance." Nick said and smiled again at Clare before disappearing into the crowd.

Turning around she ran into Phineas and Leelee. "Hey, how are you? Any luck?" She hit Leelee who smiled, "Phineas and I are going to dance."

"Okay."

Clare watched the two take off. Then she began looking for Xander. She had lost him when she was watching everyone. He had to be there somewhere. After moving through more of the crowd she found him, in the back flirting with a girl. That was alright, it was Xander, he didn't mean it or did he? She calmed herself down and went to get something to drink.

After a few minutes she looked back and saw that Xander wasn't there with the girl anymore, the girl was still there, so that meant Xander had left her. She scanned the crowd looking for the dark haired Australian and soon found him, with yet another girl. But that wasn't it, he kept going to different girls and flirting with them. She set her drink down, who had she been kidding, why would Xander like her?

As she made her way to the door a hand grabbed her arm. Turning around she saw Leelee, "Where are you going?"

"Home."

"Don't you want to stay?"

Her eyes flickered over to Xander with a different girl and then shook her head, "I'm tired."

"Want me to come with?"

"No, you stay."

"Alright, let me know if you need anything." Smiling Clare nodded and left.

Clare made it back to Rootcore in no time at all. She sat down on some of the stairs and leaned against the railing. Why had she gotten her hopes up like that? There wasn't any need to do that, it was Xander. Sure he had spent some extra time at Rootcore, but that didn't mean anything. She made herself some hot cocoa and started drinking it when she heard the door open. Leelee must have come after all.

Standing up she placed her cup on one of the tables and then looked towards the door. Instead of her blond friend she saw a dark haired male. "Xander? What are you doing here?"

"Leelee said you'd left the party."

"Yeah."

"Why? Were you not having any fun?"

Clare wanted to tell him that but she wasn't going to say it out loud, "Why did you come all this way just because I left. I'm sure other people have left. Maybe some of your girls." Clare couldn't believe what had come out of her mouth.

Xander moved closer to Clare, "What are you talking about?"

"Oh come on Xander, there were a lot of pretty girls, I know you must have gotten a lot of numbers and dates."

Clare turned around and started playing with her cup.

"Clare are you jealous?" He said that with a bit of amusement. Rolling her eyes she remained silent. "Hey, why would you care about who _I_ get with?" She jumped a little because she could tell that he was right behind her. She felt his hand on her shoulder and allowed herself to be gently turned around. His face was very serious as he asked again, "Why does it matter to you as to who I get with?"

"Xander."

"Come on Clare, we've talked before."

He gently moved a strand of her hair behind her ear. Clare closed her eyes at his tenderness and slowly said, "I like you."

"Really?"

He leaned in and Clare felt his lips touch hers. It was the sweetest, most tender kiss Clare had ever received. She kissed him back and after a minute they both pulled away and Xander smiled and said, "I like you too." And once more they leaned in and kissed.


End file.
